Para ti
by Reira26
Summary: En la primera página de su tesis se leía la dedicatoria a la persona que más había amado y quien, sin importar el tiempo y la distancia, la hacía avanzar.


Yo solo quería escribir algo, y aunque no es lo mejor, creo que satisface en algo las terribles ganas de escribir que tenía. Luego de una noche en vela por culpa del evento del SIF, decidí subirlo porque ¿qué puedo perder? Además, una no piensa bien después de ver una lluvia de notas por cinco horas seguidas.

 **Aclaraciones:** " _Citogenética: Parte de la genética que estudia los cromosomas y las enfermedades relacionadas causadas por un número o una estructura anormales de los mismos."_

* * *

 ** _Para ti_**

"Iré al cine con las chicas, ¿quieres venir con nosotras?" Miró de soslayo a los libros regordetes desparramados por el escritorio y el suelo, acompañados de papeles llenos de apuntes en letra mala y apurada. Suspiró, cuidando que no se oyera al otro lado de la línea, y volvió su mirada hacia la pared llena de notas en colores brillantes con las fechas de los próximos exámenes.

— Ahora no, tengo que entregar mi tesis mañana—respondió con simpleza.

"Está bien, pero recuerda dormir algo, Nicocchi" comentó la voz con un tono que mezclaba preocupación y alivio. Le agradeció la invitación, sin poder evitar sonreír, y colgó de inmediato para volver a clavarse en sus libros de letra tamaño nueve. Rodó en su silla hasta el estante más cercano, donde un libro abierto en la página doscientos veinticinco tenía por título _Cytogenetics_ ; el capítulo prometía ayudarle con la línea de investigación que su trabajo de grado seguía, pero aun ahora había terminología en inglés que no entendía del todo, suceso que ralentizaba su ritmo. Agarró el texto con ambas manos, lo dejó sobre el regazo y volvió rodando al desordenado escritorio donde la laptop de años le esperaba con un largo documento abierto.

Leyó cuidadosamente cada palabra, cada línea y párrafo, subrayó lo más importante e hizo anotaciones en los márgenes. Con cada nueva lectura la idea en la parte de atrás de su cabeza parecía ir cobrando forma, hasta que por fin sus dedos se movieron rápidamente sobre las teclas desgastadas, dejando letras digitales que plasmaban el argumenta más sólido para comprobar su hipótesis. Cuando se detuvo, puesto que el timbre dejó un eco por toda su casa, dio una mirada al número de páginas: doscientas.

Se levantó con cuidado, sintiendo como si sus piernas lloraran por ser puestas a trabajar luego de un día entero sin moverse. Estiró su cuerpo largamente, bostezando en el proceso, y arrastrando sus pies logró llegar hasta la puerta. Al otro lado esperaba su mejor amiga Nozomi con una bolsa plástica.

— Creo que dije que no podía ir, monstruo pechugón —manifestó cruzándose de brazos. Ella le sonrió con amabilidad y le extendió la bolsa.

— Solo vine a dejarte algunas cosas —respondió con una sonrisilla maternal. Cuando tomó lo que le ofreció no pudo evitar suspirar—. Ahí hay algo de yakiniku que nos sobró anoche, además un bento, de tienda por desgracia, y un pudín. Además te compré una botella de agua, una bebida energizante, un termo con café recién hecho y unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

Como siempre que esto pasaba los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que reprimió exitosamente. Nozomi había actuado como una madre desde el momento en que su vida comenzó a despedazarse. Miró por un rato la bolsa que colgaba de sus dedos y después miró a su amiga, negando a pesar de la sonrisa que se le dibujaba lentamente en los labios.

— Te quiero mucho, Nicocchi —dijo de la nada, abrazándola con cuidado. Correspondió con duda, asustada por las lágrimas que volvían a escocer en sus ojos—. Cuídate, ¿sí? No quiero que te desmayes de nuevo. Te llamaré cuando la película termine —se separaron. Ella le limpió las delgadas gotas de agua salada que resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas—. Estamos muy orgullosas de ti. Ahora me voy, Elicchi me está esperando.

Asintió aun con la cabeza baja. Al entrar de nuevo a su pequeño departamento sintió un fuerte golpe de soledad. Era tan difícil vivir sola, sin nadie a su lado, sin _ella_. Logró llegar a la cocina sin caer y sacó la caja de madera rosada en la que venía el yakiniku aun caliente; se lo embutió con hambre infinita mientras lloraba silenciosamente. La comida de Nozomi era increíblemente deliciosa, pero dejaba en ella un sentimiento de frío que cada noche, antes de dormir, trataba de alejar para que la dejara dormir.

Apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Se sentía tan sola…

Luego de que partió, todo se redujo a ella en soledad.

Desde que se fue, vivía como en un sueño.

Cuando la dejó, se llevó casi todo de ella.

Dejó salir un delgado sollozo que resonó en sus oídos durante el tiempo que estuvo encorvaba, con las manos en el pecho para calmar el vacío gélido que se creaba allí cada vez que los recuerdos decidían perseguirla. Al levantar la cabeza supo que debía continuar con su vida, al igual que había hecho en los últimos ocho años.

Avanzó a pasos largos hasta su estudio y se sentó de nuevo frente a la pantalla nacarada, el termo de café en una mano y un libro de citogénesis en la otra. Cada palabra que leía, cada idea que se formaba en su cabeza, la llevaba más cerca de su meta; no se rendiría, por _ella_.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su diploma, enmarcado por la insistente Nozomi, pero siempre allí para recordarle sus triunfos, su valor para avanzar, sus objetivos; leía "Nico Yazawa. Médica cirujana". Sonrió con cierta amargura y bajó su vista para encontrar al motor de su vida, la persona que la impulsaba cada día aunque fuera difícil.

Su cabello rojo, sus ojos amatista, su sonrisa avergonzada, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Amaba todas esas cosas aunque ya no pudiera verlas.

La amaba aunque ya no estuviera con ella.

El objetivo principal de su investigación era buscar formas de otorgar una vida digna, menos dolorosa y más larga a las personas con una cierta enfermedad extraña. Una enfermedad que se llevó a la persona que más había amado en el mundo. Este era su primer paso de muchos, su primer trabajo de muchos que haría, el primer grano de arena para personas que pasaban por lo mismo que _ella_ pasó. No se podía rendir, incluso cuando no tenerla a su lado era doloroso; por ella, por las personas que padecían de aquello, por todos.

Se devolvió al principio de su tesis, agregó una nueva página y escribió rápidamente: _A Maki, siempre serás mi razón para avanzar. Aunque ya no estés aquí._

* * *

Es curioso, no soy la gran fan del NicoMaki, pero esto salió por sí solo. Also, bueno, estoy considerando seriamente la idea de retirarme de la escritura (por tanto del fandom) pero no creo que a alguien le importe (?)

Espero les haya gustado y recuerden comentar.


End file.
